Lost
by amyynicolee
Summary: Updating!
1. Who?

I love knowing someone is scared of me.

Scared of my power.

Scared of my hatred.

That's what drives me. Hatred. Hatred to the ones that did me wrong.

Hatred to the ones that I used to love.

A silly thing, hate.

An even sillier thing, love.

I know what you may be thinking.

'Who are you?'

Well, let me ask you a question;

Do you recall a guild - Fairy Tail?

There was once a time when I belonged there, a long time ago.

I was driven out by the people I loved, and here I am, 3 years later,

wandering, waiting, for the right to time to go back.

But if I hate these people, why would I go back, right?

Well, you see, I'm not the weak one anymore.

I'm not the one always being saved anymore.

They'll be the ones needing saving.

My life is different now.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, the God of the North, where my power has been bestowed upon me by the Spirit King.

Why would people be afraid of my power?

The Spirit King knew what happened, & what wanted to help. He knew the Lost Magics.

Here I am. The wielder of Lost Magics,

The Godess of the North, the Lost Mage.

* * *

**This is my first story, so please don't go too hard :c**


	2. Past

**_Flashback._**

_"Lucy, may I talk to you for a moment?"_

_"Of course, Erza."_

_She motioned for me to follow her, and we arrived at the table we always sat, althought it was empty. I sat down & she sat next to me._

_"Listen, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but the team could do better without you."_

_"W-what do you mean?!"_

_"I mean that," she sighed, a tear falling down, "you're weak. We need harder missions."_

_"I-I know I'm w-weak, but does this mean I'm not on the team anymore?"_

_"Yes. But because you're not on the team anymore doesn't mean you're not our friend."_

_She gave me a pat on the shoulder, assuring me that they'd always be there. She then got up & ran over to Natsu & Gray, pointing & laughing. Then Lisanna appeared, wrapping her arm around Natsu, joining in their laughter, then running out of the guild._

_That was it._

_'How could they? I know I'm weak, but was I really a nuisance to the team?' I thought as I ran my way home from the guild, nonstop tears falling from my eyes._

_I arrived home, wiping away the tears._

_I couldn't stay here in Magnolia. I couldn't show my face in the guild anymore._

_Maybe I could go to Crocus, or something. Join another guild, like Mermaid's Heel, or even Blue Pegasus. But what if they drive me out like Fairy Tail? No. I need to be by myself. I can't risk it._

_And with that last thought, I packed up whatever jewels I had left, a few outfits, my novel & a necklace that my father gave me as a present during the seven years on Tenrou Island._

_But before I left, I picked up a pen & paper & wrote to the guild._

_Fairy Tail,_

_Nakama? That's what you all told me I was. Thanks._

_I'm leaving. I don't blame any of you. I blame myself for not being stronger._

_I'm sorry._

_Don't come looking for me. I'm sure I'll be long gone before any of you notice I left._

_So, goodbye, Fairy Tail._

_I'll be back, maybe._

_With love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

_I folded the paper up neatly, picked up my bag & made my way to Fairy Tail one last time._

* * *

_"Master, I wish for you to remove my insignia." I said to Master Makarov, holding back tears._

_"As you wish." He said, with tears falling. He placed his hand over my guild insignia, a magic circle appearing above our hands as he chants a spell then disappearing with sparkles, where my mark once was._

_"May I ask why you're leaving?"_

_"Don't worry. I'll be back. Soon. Just keep quiet about me leaving."_

_I pulled my bag up on my shoulder, and left Master's office._

_I walked down the stairs to the partying members. I'll miss you Fairy Tail._

_I went to the Job Board & pinned my letter, then walked out the doors of Fairy Tail; no looking back._

* * *

Welcome back, Magnolia.

I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head & began walking around town.

This place hasn't changed at all. I chuckled a little, then made my way to the place I missed the most.

**Fairy Tail**.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's really short. It's building. So bear with me here, please!**

**This is my first story, like ever. So if you have any ideas of where the story should go, PM me 3 **

**R&R c:**


	3. Where

**I've been so bored lately, so all I've been doing is writing :o I can't promise a lot of chapters in the next few days, though, but I'll try! Thank you to everyone who's read/reviewed/favorited/followed my story! If you have any suggestions on how you'd like the story to go or maybe an OC that'd be cool too c:**

* * *

**Guild**

Natsu pushed the doors open, sulking. It's the anniversary of the last day Lucy was seen anywhere around the Guild, Magnolia, even Fiore. He made his way to the bar where Mira was pulling a beer from under the counter & set it down when he sat.

"I really miss her." He said, pulling the letter from his pocket & reading over the worn paper. "We all do, Natsu." Mira replied, releasing a sigh. "I miss making her shakes everyday. I still make them sometimes, hoping it'll be the day she comes back. Never is."

"Natsu." said a crying blue Exceed, that goes by the name Happy. "Do you think she'll come back?" the cat asked, flying over to the bar to sit & cry. Mira never liked it, but on this one day, she allowed it, giving him a reassuring pat on the head.

"I can't help but think that she will. Mira, another." The barmaid nodded, pulling another beer from under the bar.

This was the day the guild never partied or laughed. Gray never stripped, Erza didn't eat cake, Happy didn't eat fish. Unbeknownst to them, someone familiar was going to walk back through those infamous doors.

* * *

**Lucy.**

The feeling of nostalgia washed over me.

I pulled my cloak's hood over my head, making my way to Hargeon Town.

My train of thought drifted from here to there, but one thing that made me curious was 'what if the guild doesn't recognize me?'

My hair now black, the tips red, waist length. My eyes have a slight tinge of red. My strength has multiplied. I can give Erza a run for her money. Speaking of Erza - I now carry around a katana, blue & gold with an indestructible blade, given to me by the Spirit King.

For Dragon Slaying is a lost magic, I have mastered Iron Dragon Slaying - giving me iron studs. I have two on each forearm & one under my eye (AN kinda like a teardrop dermal you know?).

Under my cloak I'm wearing a black shirt with lace sleeves, a red miniskirt and black knee high boots.

I walk out to the port & reminisce in the old times. When Natsu & I first met & I almost got taken away by the fake Salamander.

"Those idiots." I say under my breath.

I walk around the town a little longer, stopping by a bakery. I pull my hood down & get a good look at myself in the windows. 'So this is what I've become.' I smirk at the thought. 'Then they're in for a rude awakening.'

I summon my lightning & find my way at the door of the infamous Fairy Tail.

Knowing all of the Lost Magics, my magic power is immense. I wear limiters: my earrings I never take off, 6 bracelets & the black ring on my left index finger, even the necklace my father gave me.

I took off the ring & opened the door to the guild.

* * *

**I know my chapters are short, but as the story progresses, they'll get longer! Promise! :)**


	4. Now

**Guild**

The depressing ambience had not diminished, in fact, it was multiplied. Erza & Gray had joined Natsu at the bar, drinking away their regret. Mira had let the sadness get to her & made a strawberry milkshake anyways, setting it where Lucy always sat.

Silence filled the guild, until Erza broke the silence. "I miss her complaining about the rent." She gulped down the last of her drink & let Mira refill it.

"We've kept it up all this time, just in case she comes back." replied Gray, motioning to the barmaid to give him another drink.

"It's her birthday today, too." said Happy. "Natsu & I dropped her gift off at her place this morning." After Happy spoke, Natsu put the last letter Lucy wrote back in his pocket & continued drinking his beer in silence.

"Do you feel that?" Erza asked, surprised. "The magic power is immense."

They turned around to look at the door as it clicked open.

A cloaked figure opened the door & pushed it shut when said person walked in.

Erza stood up & walked to the door, "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I have to speak to Master Makarov. It's urgent. Excuse me." stated the figure, pushing Erza out of the way. "That voice." Erza said under her breath.

The whole guild was watching whoever it was going up the stairs towards the Master's office.

* * *

**Lucy**

"Hello, Master." I said, pulling my hood down, then slipping off my cloak.

"Oh, Lucy. I'm so glad you're back." Master was sitting on his desk surrounded by piles of papers.

_I've heard the trouble your guild has been getting into old man._ I smirked.

"So. Tell me. Have you accomplished what you set out to do?" He asked, looking me up & down.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I have. I trained in the Spirit World for a week, that being a year & nine months Earthland time. The other year & three months I spent making a name for myself, and practicing with this." I pulled out my katana and continued explaining. "The Spirit King taught me all the Lost Magics."

"That's impressive."

"The atmosphere here kinda sucks. I wanted to join the lively guild, not the sulky one."

"Oh?!" Master looked at me, surprised. "Mark?" I nodded.

He pulled out the stamp from the mess called his desk.

"Here. Red." I lifted up the corner of my shirt & pointed to my right hip.

"As you wish, Lucy." He placed the stamp on my hip & pushed down a little, then released. There, on my hip, was a red Fairy Tail insignia. I pulled my shirt down & said, "Thank you, Master." I put my cloak over my arm & walked out of his office to face the rest of the guild & my former nakama.

* * *

**Guild**

Erza sat back down with Natsu, Gray & Happy.

"I'm so tired of all this! It's been three years! I just want Lucy back. Do you see how much this guild has changed? She was just one girl & she had this much of an impact on everyone! I can't believe we did this to her!" Erza ranted as she choked back tears. Mira stopped cleaning, Natsu & Gray were stunned silent. And Happy, well, he was still crying.

Erza folded her arms on the table & laid her head down to cry. "I did this to her!" Gray pat her shoulder to try & comfort her. "She'll come back. She has to."

The sulking people at the bar all looked at Master's door as it clicked shut. Erza wiped away her tears to make her way to the figure that was now not cloaked.

Everyone stared at the girl who's hair swayed with every step, her stride elegant, her posture tall.

Erza got up, wiped her tears & made her way lazily to the mysterious but so familiar person.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Erza held out her hand. "I'm Erza."

Lucy looked at her hand & grabbed it. "I know."

"May we have your name?"

"Honestly, the great Titania doesn't recognize a former friend?"

Erza pulled her hand back. "What do you mean?"

Lucy brushed her hair with her fingers & it turned blonde. She closed her eyes & the tinge of red went away, leaving them brown as she opened them.

"Recognize me now, Titania?" The guild stared at Lucy, astonished. Murmurs traveled through the guild at the sight of Erza being over powered by Lucy.

Natsu, Gray, Happy & Mira all stared with big eyes at the person who claimed to be Lucy. Lucy smirked, then shook her head, her appearance returning to the black & red hair, & red eyes.

"L-Lucy," Erza stammered, "W-what happened t-to you?"

Lucy chuckled. "Arc of Embodiment. Image." An oval shape appeared when Lucy waved her hand beside her. In the image was Erza, Gray, Natsu & Lisanna pointing & laughing. "Get a good look." The guild stared at the picture silently.

"Lucy. I. We." "No, no, no." Lucy said, shaking a finger in her face, cutting her off. "What you did helped me grow, thank you." Lucy swiped her hand over the image & it disappeared. She at the bar, where her former team sat. Her eyes went to Natsu, then she lifted her left hand, a ball of yellow flame engulfing her hand, then throwing it at him.

"Happy birthday to me, right?"

Natsu caught the flame & ate it. "Luce."

Lucy walked around Erza & made her way to the bar, where she noticed a strawberry milkshake where she used to always sit. She took a seat & all the guild's eyes still on her. She took a sip. "Perfect."

When she finished the shake in silence, she looked at Natsu.

"Fight me."

* * *

**I'm really sorry about not updating! I've been so busy with family & I've had no time to myself for writing! Also, about the appearance change, it's not just that 'oh she got kicked out & her magic improved' it's more of a thing where her appearance changed with her personality. She can change it anytime she wants to. I hope you enjoyed! R&R c:**


	5. note

deleting & rewriting.

seems a little too amateur right now.

adding more details.

rewriting & reuploading :)


End file.
